The Chronicles of Seto
by PenDrop
Summary: Seto sets out to find other survivors! An AU of the story, and quite not so sad, hopefully!


**BEFORE READING**:

I haven't completed the game, which is why this is an AU. I'll try to keep spoils to a minimum, and add my own twist to it. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The Chronicles of Seto

Day 1

I set off. For a new life. For a new day. For…what? I wasn't sure. In my pendant was my map, an old memento of my guardian. He was long dead, but it was a peaceful death. I carried with me the beacon of my hope; a flashlight. Though my days be unfruitful and my nights wary, I'm going. Towards…the red tower, yes. It's in sight now. I need to find someone. Another survivor. Another human.

I find that with each footstep I take in these ruins, I'm unable to take that step back. If I was going, I have to go without hesitation. Otherwise, the ghosts would envelop me. Take over my being. Then any hope of another person finding me would be lost. So I have to be strong, and fight.

The night sky was painted very beautifully. In front of me was a field of flowers. Beautiful flowers. They glowed white in the darkness, and gave me a warm feeling in my chest. Out in the distance, the red tower spoken of in the memento was gleaming. I sighed to myself. My journey was finally ending. I walked through the field, but found no path leading up to that tower. Instead, there was stairs off to the side. I pondered for a bit if I should go in. The ever-present darkness was unwelcoming, but I found the courage to go down.

Inside seemed like a plaza of some sort. Posters to my left and right, and ahead, a bench. Moonlight seeped through the cracks, and I stood in the middle of that shine. All seemed peaceful, not a ghost or monster in sight. For once, I left my guard down. Then, the silence broke.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" a voice called. I instantly jumped and looked around. It was definitely a voice. Not a moan or a roar, but a voice!

"Who's there?" I replied.

"Please, help me!" the voice pleaded. "I am not entirely waterproof!"

"What?"

"Please, help me…!" The voice died away. Immediately, I panicked, and checked the surrounding area. But there wasn't a person in sight. Hurriedly, I ran deeper in, finding rubble and rust of old materials. If someone were to be trapped there, I wouldn't be able to save them! But they were there. The voice resounded from the side of the rubble, through a small hole that I wouldn't have noticed if not for that call. Crouching down, I walked in the opening, and appeared on the other side.

"Please, help me!" the voice grew louder. I put an ear out for the sound, and found a door that seemed suspicious. Stick poised for strike, I turned the knob and opened it.

It was empty. Not a person in sight. But, I was sure this was the source of the voice! My footsteps echoed in the room, but were quickly accompanied.

"You! Please, help me!" My head cocked around, looking for this seemingly invisible person. "Up here! Hurry, I'm not completely waterproof!"

I obeyed, shining my light upwards into the ceiling. My eyes laid on a small box with a screen on it. I looked at it questionably, and it answered. "I'm a Personal Frame, or PF, for short. I adapt to my owner's nature and give him or her advice and such. But that can wait for later! Please, help me!" I reached up, but found that I couldn't reach it.

Looking around, I found a still-functioning chair and brought it closer. Now with this added boost, I held the box in my hands. "Thank you." Now that I'm relaxed, I realized the voice was feminine and soothing. I returned with a small smile and replaced the chair.

"It wasn't a problem."

"Well, thank you again. Once again, I'm a Personal Frame, and I was stuck up there for about three decades until you rescued me!"

"Three decades? Isn't that thirty years?" I asked, completely confused. "How can you live that long if you're not human?"

"Oh, we PFs were made to accompany our owners for a long time. So…it's only natural, I guess."

"Oh, I see." An awkward silence fell between us. I added an out-of-place laugh, and she (yes, I'll refer to PF as a she) wondered why I did.

Suddenly, an earthquake shook, causing me to fall to my bottom.

"W-whoa!" I shouted.

"An earthquake! Please, we must leave the mall for now! Quickly, strap me to your back!"

"Huh?" Awkwardly, I put PF on my back and heard a clicking noise.

"Now quickly, roll to your right!"

"What?"

"ROLL TO YOUR RIGHT, PLEASE!" I complied, but I hesitated for a second, and that cost me. A pillar from above was falling down, right where I was! My dodge roll was a bit too late, and the pillar stuck me on the ankle and anchored me down to the floor.

The rumbling stopped, and only my panting was audible.

"Let…me…go!" I groaned. The pillar gave way, but I successfully retrieved my broken ankle. "Ha…..ha…." I panted.

"Please, this is no time to rest. We have to get out of here!" PF beckoned.

"I… My ankle's broken…" I admitted.

"Oh…well… please, at least get out of this room."

"R-right…" I was in pain, but I knew that being here would be bad. I was able to crawl my way out, but it seemed impossible for me to use both of my hands at this point. It was either I lit the way of I swing wildly. The situation wasn't good. Nearby was a stable wall, and I picked there to rest for a moment. "Hey, PF."

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen to me now?" She didn't answer me. At least, not right away. She didn't get a chance to, since a shadow was already coming towards us. I held my stick in one hand and aimed my flash light at it. "Back away!" I turned the light on, revealing my acquaintance. It was a man, or, the body of a man. The head was a cardboard chicken's head, oddly, and in the mouth were two red eyes looking towards me.

"Oh, please, don't hurt me!" the man(?) pleaded. "I am but a humble merchant!"

"A merchant?" PF asked.

"Quite so! See, in this cart of mine? All kinds of rarities that you wouldn't find anywhere else! Would you like to bargain?"

"I'm sorry, but I've nothing to bargain with," I answered slowly.

"Oh, quite a shame! I've got everything for the traveler, so come check up on me if you can! I have sticks, and candy, and matches, and-!"

"Wait a moment!" PF suddenly shouted.

"Yes?" the merchant asked, switching his attention to the box behind me.

"You said sticks and matches, correct? May we have some?"

"Oh, a bargain! And what, may I ask, will I get in return?"

"You may have me."

I was stunned. Why was she willing to give herself away for a few sticks and matches? I couldn't stay silent.

"No, don't!" I shouted strongly. Both stopped chatting and brought their attention towards me.

"Do you have another bargaining tool for me, perhaps?" the merchant asked.

"Well…I don't, actually."

"What about that pendant around your neck?"PF asked me.

"No! You can't sell it!"

The merchant had a troubled look on him.

"Well, how about I give these to you now, and you can pay me back later? That way, you'll get what you want and I'll be ensured to have your service next time!" Just as he said, he left a few sticks and a box of matches with us, and then left as quickly as he came. The materials in front of me seemed so meaningless at that moment.

"I'm…sorry if I offended you," she started.

"It's…it's alright," I answered.

"But…why did you refuse to sell me?"

"Why? Well, because you saved me."

"Saved you?" she asked, puzzled. "Wasn't it you who saved me?"

"But you saved me from the pillar. And you kept me from losing my head. So thank you," I said.

"Oh…well…your welcome?" I laughed at her, the mood lightened.

"We should start a fire with this, right?"

"Correct. A fire would keep adversaries at bay."

"Then a fire it is!" I didn't have too much trouble lighting the fire, but PF had to help me with the matches. I've never used them before, and back where I used to live, my guardian did the lighting. The tips of sleep touched me, and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"So what brings you here?"

"I'm…searching for others…" I said in a daze.

"Others? As in humans?"

"Yep…"

"But there is a 95% chance that you won't find anyone," she argued.

"I found you, didn't I?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"And that weird merchant as well."

"But there's only a 5% chance that you'll meet another!"

"So what? I don't care if it's 1% or .000001%. As long as there's hope, I'm going to look…"

"Oh…well anyway, what is your name? I haven't asked your name yet."

"My name…?" My mind was already drifting away, but I managed to say the next few words. "My name…is…Seto…" Then I went out like a light.

"Seto… Thank you, Seto…"


End file.
